Role Play Dofus Wiki
Welcome to the ! I am doing this project for two reasons. The first is to reacquaint myself with D&D, after a nearly 40-year hiatus, so that I might be able to better use the game as a tool with which to teach my ESL students. The second is to promote the fun aspects of the world of Dofus, including the wider universe of Ankama's whole Krosmoz. I have been very slow in developing this project, having registered the site with Fandom over two months ago, as there is no possible way to adapt many of the aspects of the MMORPG Dofus to the standard d20 role-playing system. The online game, built over the past 15 years, with what often seems like little long-term planning, has too many nuances that simply cannot, or should not, be ported, including the overly-broad variety of materials and equipment, the pointless quests that involve running from place to place ad nauseam (Who would want that anyway?), and the large cache of nearly identical spells. Indeed, much of what you know about damage and defense will have to change to fit the categories of D&D, not to mention the characteristic system. The cultural aspects and history, classes, NPCs, story lines, general gameplay and maps are easily used, almost as is, within any role-playing system. I decided quite early on how the Dofus classes would link to those of D&D as schools or archetypes, and that they would use only those from the Player's Handbook (PHB), with nothing from Unearthed Arcana or other books (as that info changes too often to keep up with, and would thus alter or nullify this site): Cra - Ranger, Ecaflip - Rogue, Eliotrope - Sorcerer, Eniripsa - Cleric, Enutrof - Fighter, Feca - Wizard, Fogger - Warlock, Huppermage - Wizard, Iop - Paladin, Masque - Bard, Osamodas - Druid, Ouginak - Barbarian, Pandawa - Monk, Rogue - Fighter, Sacrier - Barbarian, Sadida - Druid, Sram - Rogue, Xelor - Warlock There will be penalties for multi-classing, just like with any magic users in D&D, so this game will encourage loyalty to a single class, but will not demand it. This is poignant to Dofus especially, because each class represents loyalty to a different god, or face of a god, and thus could create rivalry or jealousy among those, generally less-than-mature-acting, deities, as you may know from the various media. Some of the choices might surprise Dofus players, but those familiar with both D&D and Dofus will see the logical crossovers. A "Rogue" in Dofus might bear the name, but the class is more of a brawler than a finesse one, and thus the D&D "Rogue" class is assigned to Ecaflip. Those who are familiar with the history of Dofus/Wakfu, as presented in the cartoons and other source materials, will have a better understanding of the overlapping attributes of the two games' classes. As well, I have been doing thousands of screenshots in preparation for this project. Indeed, the maps will probably be the first part of this combined game to be released. However, as with all the projects I have taken on here in the Wiki world, I am hampered by what the code allows me to do. For instance, I am limited by the number of calls I can make in statements, as well as the total number of statements within a single page. This means that I must create a variety of templates to circumnavigate the issue, despite my wanting to just throw everything onto a single, easily controllable page, which I could do with normal HTML. So, give me time, and I will give you a streamlined and fun Dofus RPG that even a noob to D&D will be able to play. '-Apo' New Articles File:Wiki-wordmark.png | Monsters |link=Monsters File:Wiki-wordmark.png | Coming Soon |link=User:Kwismaskiller File:Wiki-wordmark.png | Coming Soon |link=User:Kwismaskiller File:Wiki-wordmark.png | Coming Soon |link=User:Kwismaskiller File:Wiki-wordmark.png | Coming Soon |link=User:Kwismaskiller File:Wiki-wordmark.png | Coming Soon |link=User:Kwismaskiller Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse